The invention relates to heated devices used for setting curls and waves in human hair, and more particularly to such curling irons which are wireless when in use by the operator. Electrically heated irons for curling hair have been available for years, but have been cumbersome in use because of the wire attached to the curling iron which connected to the source of power. The ideal situation is an iron which may be properly heated electrically but which has no dangling wire connection. Also, it is desirable to have more than one iron at a particular work station, particularly in professional hair parlors, so that an iron of proper heat and diameter is always at hand.
It has been heretofore difficult to supply such a hair curling device which is at once handy for work and safeguarded against electrical hazards such as spilled liquids, metallic probes, and careless fingers. The instant invention is not only electrically and thermally safe, but provides a device of great flexibility in both suitable work places and operators of varied degrees of skill.